Unexpected Circumstances
by 1beaut
Summary: Damon never thought just one night with Bonnie would change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! My name's Monique and this is my first fan fic ever! So just a warning, I'm not crazy about it and I feel like I'm missing something but I just don't know yet. EXCUSE THE MISSPELLED WORDS AND TERRIBLE GRAMMAR. So please let me know you're thoughts. ;) BTW, I do NOT Own any characters in this story. Just my imagination.. But keep in mind, this takes place after the episode 'Fool Me once'.

A/N: I only wanted updated this chapter, sorry if I got you all excited for nothing but this song is addicting and I think it fits really well with this scene.

Song: Ease my pain

Artist: Declan Flynn

***FLASHBACK* ======================**

_**TONIGHT WAS THE NIGHT FOR THEM TO LEAVE ALL THEIR PROBLEMS BEHIND. TO LET IT ALL GO. TO FIND COMFORT IN EACH OTHER'S ARMS OR IN EACH OTHER'S...BED. BONNIE COULDN'T REMEMBER HOW EXACTLY SHE GOT TO THIS PLACE OR POSITION, FOR THAT MATTER. **_

_**SHE ONLY KNOWS SHE'LL LATER CURSE HERSELF FOR THIS, BUT FOR RIGHT NOW, THIS IS WHERE BONNIE WANTS TO BE. **_

_Out of time  
I hear your voice break through  
The noise and pain  
My heart's refrain_

_**UNDERNEATH DAMON, AWAITING FOR WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT. DAMON HOVERED OVER BONNIE LAYING SOFT,WET, KISSES ON BONNIE'S EXPOSING CARAMEL SKIN. BONNIE'S EYES SHUT CLOSED, HOPING IT'LL HELP LESSEN THE SHIVERS DAMON SENT THROUGHOUT HER BODY. IT DIDN'T WORK AT ALL. SO BONNIE'S EYES FLUTTERED BACK OPEN, ONLY TO MEET DAMON'S EYES AS WELL. FOR A MOMENT, DAMON PAUSED TO GAZE AT BONNIE. **_

_**IN A SPLIT SECOND, SOMETHING UNUSUAL CAME ACROSS THOSE DARK, MIDNIGHT EYES THAT BONNIE COULDN'T MAKE OUT. **_

_**BUT SHE COULD MAKE OUT HOW UNCOMFORTABLE IT MADE HER FEEL. DAMON LEANED EVEN CLOSER TO BONNIE'S LIPS, AND WHISPERED, "RELAX, I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU...AT LEAST NOT YET." DAMON QUICKLY SMIRKED AND BIT DOWN ON HIS BOTTOM LIP. A BEAT. HIS EXPRESSION REMINDED BONNIE OF THE DEVIL HIMSELF. YET, IT MADE HER HORMONES RISE AT THE SAME TIME. HER MIND GOING ALL OVER THE PLACE. SHE WAS CONTEMPLATING WHETHER SHE MADE THE RIGHT CHOICE. "AAH!" BONNIE GASPED. DAMON BROKE BONNIE OUT OF HER THOUGHTS WHEN HE SLOWLY, BUT ROUGHLY ENTERED HER.**_

_ Why can't I convince myself _  
_ That this is the right time_  
_ To contend_

_** EACH THRUST CAUSED BONNIE TO YELL IN PLEASURE, GETTING HIGHER AND HIGHER TO HER CLIIMAX. "UGH, DAMON! OH!!" SCRATCHES WERE NOW VISIBLE ON DAMON'S BACK. HE STARTED TO GROAN WHEN BONNIE ABRUPTLY PULLED DAMON CLOSE TO HER CHEST AND KISSED HIM. **_

_**MIXED WITH ANGER OF LOSING GRAMS, THE PINNED UP HATE FOR DAMON, SOMEHOW THAT KISS CONTRADICTED THOSE EMOTIONS. **_

_**THE KISS CAME OFF PASSIONATE, DEEP, AND AGRESSIVE. DAMON TIMIDLY AND CAREFULLY PULLED AWAY FROM THE KISS. **_

_ Will you please_

_ Ease my pain_

_**THAT DEVILISH SMIRK CREPT BACK ON HIS FACE AGAIN.**_

_**"MY MY, LITTLE WITCH. IT SEEMS I HAVE UNDERESTIMATED YOUR Talents. Very KINKY, I MIGHT ADD. ME LIKEY..ALOT." HIS LIPS CAME CRASHING DOWN ON BONNIE'S, CAUSING HER TO MOAN IN SATISFACTION. **_

_ Will you please_

_Ease my pain_

_**SHE HATES TO ADMIT IT, BUT DAMON'S KISSES ARE UTTERLY AMAZING. THE THINGS HE COULD DO WITH HIS TONGUE.**_

_ Will you please_

_ Ease my pain_

_** REPEATINGLY TANGLING HIS TONGUE WITH BONNIE'S, BOTH WERE SEARCHING FOR DOMINANCE. DAMON ADMIRED THE ATTEMPT, BUT HE KNEW IT WAS INEVITABLE THAT HE WAS GOING TO WIN THIS BATTLE. WITH ONE FINAL POWERFUL THRUST, DAMON COLLASPED ON TOP OF BONNIE. NOW BOTH GASPING FOR AIR. "WOW," WAS ALL BONNIE COULD SAY.**_

_Will you please_

_Ease my pain_

*****DS POV*****

I don't know how my obsession with getting Bonnie in bed with me started. Maybe it was when I realized how stubborn the little witch could be. "Look Damon, for the **last** time, leave me the **hell** alone!" Before she could turn around, I unconsciously grabbed her wrist.

I could tell she wasn't expecting that, trust me, neither did I. But I acted on impulse and I have to get my point across. "You didn't want me to leave you alone when you were riding me like a bull last night." Her mouth dropped a little. I could be wrong, but I could of sworn I saw regret in those beautiful, mesmerizing, green eyes. _"WAIT! 'beautiful', 'mesmerizing?' What is going on with me?" _What seemed like forever, Bonnie spoke and snatched her wrist out my grip. "That was a mistake. A mistake I'll never make again." The conviction in her voice, almost made me believe her. But you know how I always like a challenge.

I leaned really close to her face, "Yeah. We'll see." She scoffed, then finally walked away. I couldn't get over the way Bonnie swayed her hips with such poise and attitude. _"Hmm, those hips." _It only reminded me how those same hips swayed in rhythm with mine the other night. Smiling wildly to myself like a fool. Bonnie made a pact to herself that'll soon be broken and she doesn't even know it yet. Because I **am **going to have her whether she liked it or not. But I'm most certain she **will** like it. _"This will be my greatest victory yet."_

TO BE CONTINUED... REVIEWS MUCH APPRECIATED. AGAIN. I'M NOT CRAZY ABOUT THIS BUT YOUR REVIEWS COULD CHANGE THAT. PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS GOOD OR BAD. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys! I'm back and happy to say that my self esteem has risen because of you guys! I love hearing your reviews, they are what keeps me going!Give yourself a pat on the back, because for a second, I was going to leave the story like a 'one shot' fic and not finish it. Special shout out to my reviewers:

{Dragon77, babyshan211,NykkiLeighVampireHeart, Storyteller247, KOF, and Ladyjaxs999}

Thank you for the great comments! As long as you're happy, I'm happy! I tried to make this chapter longer because I put myself in y'all shoes and whenever I'm intrigued in a story, I love for it to be long and filled with amazingness(that's right I made that word up; haha). So have at it because I don't want to talk anymore. Might be spoilers in this chapter from a future eppy, just a warning.

*****BONNIE'S POV*****

Spending the night over Elena's house is just what I needed. I needed to get out. To **stay** out. I mean it's been a couple of days since...since...that tragic night. I still can't bring myself to talk about it. I don't know when I'll ever go back to that house or that** room again**. I can still remember my heart aching with sadness and breaking into two. All I can think of is I'll never see her glowing, angelic face again. **Ever**. I'm trying to hold on and force a smile on my face to keep from the awkwardness between Elena and I. But that doesn't help because I know, she wants to ask me something. So I break the silence by speaking.

"Thanks Elena for letting me sleep over." I send her a shy smile.

"Anything for you Bonnie." This is why I love this girl. But she wasn't done.

"So, how you been handling the-wuuh-well, you know." Great. The topic I wanted to avoid.

"Oh! Look time what it is. Time to go to bed." I slid under the covers and prayed to God Elena wouldn't say anything.

I could feel her frowning just a little behind me.

"You have to talk about it sometime, Bonnie." Elena mumbled.

I realize she's right, but just not now. The silence dawns on us yet again but only to get some rest. Elena's slender body turns to the side and I do the same.

I close my eyes shut and eventually fall asleep.

--

_He carries me inside the room, bridal style. There's candles and red rose petals everywhere. The scent of lavender and sweet peaches hit my nostrils. As soon as he gently places me on the bed, his delicate pale snow-like hands are all over my body. _

_It's actually warm and feels as smooth as a feather. _

_He starts to kiss me and my knees suddenly give out as my back falls to the bed. As does he, landing on top of me. _

_He breaks away from the kiss and plants big ,moist butterfly kisses from my navel to my breasts. I cannot think straight right now, all I can do is take in this moment and go with it. I just can't get over this man's lips! How wet and silky they are. If only I could see his face! _

_**Who is he**?_

_All I can make out is the back of his wavy, brown hair and his ripped body muscles. Whoever he is I need more of him! I grab him by his shoulders and force his lips back to mine. He tears from the kiss again. He is really pissing me off when he does that. _

"_Well, aren't we eager?" That voice sounds so sexy and yet, so familiar. _

_**Where **do I know that voice? Before, I could make any guesses, he started to lazily lick my neck like it was a lollipop. Then he slides into me, grinding inside of me carefully while I just go with the flow. Over and **over** again._

"_Oohhh!" I grab the bed sheets and link my fingers inside of them. _

_This feels **so** good. _

_He wraps my legs around his waist and continue grazing my neck, but this time, I felt something sharp. "Ow!" I cry. We both stop what we're doing. I reach my neck and and feel something wet. _

"_I'm bleeding. You bit me!" I whined. _

"_Sorry, little witch, guess I got carried away." Now I could see his face and I don't believe it. _

_His handsome features are now in place and that unforgettable smirk is plastered on his lips. _

"_Damon?!"_

_--_

"Bonnie?"

My eyes are now open and I'm now face to face with Elena.

"Are you okay?" She looks really worried.

I guess because My eyes are still bulging out from what I just dreamed.

Snapping out of it, "Yeah Elena. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure? You were making these weird sounds and now you look horrified like you seen a ghost or something." _Oh you have __**no**__ idea!_

"Really, Elena. I'm fine." I reassured her, nodding.

_Did she say I was making weird sounds? Oh, how embarrassing!_

"O-ok. If you say so. C'mon, get dressed. It's Time for school!"

"Ugh," I grimaced "do I have to go?"

She laughs. "Yes. You big baby! Now get up!" She snatches the bed covers off my body, making me wince from coldness.

"Gah, Elena, It's freezing!"

"Well, put the window down. I have to get breakfast ready. Meet you downstairs?"

"Yeah. Be right there."

_I can't believe I dreamed about...ew, Him! Everything was so vivid and it felt so real._

_I seriously need to just get a grip and just pretend like nothing happened. Not reflect on that night and **definitely not** that nightmare of a dream!_

–

****DAMON'S POV** **

Well, last night was a hangover night.

I drunk bottles of alcohol, fed on humans, looked miserably bored, drunk bottles of alcohol, and did I mention I drunk bottles of alcohol?

This consistent pattern of my twisted way of life, needs to be changed.

But for Today, I'll think I'll stick to the same schedule.

After drink after drink, I sit and dwell on all the hell I've been put throughout my years.

The many years of longing for just one person. Katherine. The only woman who had my heart. Sometimes I wonder what could I done for her to actually **love me** as much as I did her.

"_Oh well. You win some, you lose some, right?" _Wrong. I never won Katherine really. For once, someone had total control over me and I went right along with her like a love-sicked boy toy.

"Can I get a shot of tequila?"

Coming to realization, the empty stool to my left is now filled by a petite, amber-skinned girl.

A small girl like her, drinking tequila kind of took me by surprised.

"What brings a beautiful girl like you to a bar by herself? Flaunting my dazzling smile.

She gives me a piercing gaze then turns her head clearly ignoring me.

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"You're completely blowing me off."

"So?"

"So? It's rude. And mean."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not the first to blow you off."

"Just the first to win my heart." I pout my lips and bat my eyelashes.

"Feeding me pitiful lines, will get you no where."

"Believe me, I can be** very** convincing. You don't know what you're missing."

"Nothing, I'm sure."

"Ouch, that hurts."

"The truth hurts."

"And love kills. I'm Damon by the way."

"I'm annoyed."

This girl is really giving me a hard time. This banter resembles someone else that I know. _Hmph._

"I'm intrigued."

"I'm **serious.**"

"I'm single. You see, we're connecting here. Don't cha think?Let me get you another drink."

"You just don't give up do you?"

"'Giving up' is not in my vocabulary. You know what, how bout we just _talk._"

"Why do I get the vibe you're not the 'talking' type?" I was getting really sick of her talking.

She finally turns to my gaze and my eyes are now pulling her eyes into my favor.

_I love compelling people!_

"Okay, fine. Let's talk. But just so you'll let me be. I'll go first. I'm Lucy Bennett-"

_Wait. Hold The Phone! Bennett. As in sister of Bonnie Bennett? Now her attitude towards me makes sense. All the Bennett women seem to hate me._

"I have a cousin living in here in mystic falls named Bonnie," _Cousin. Hmm. Which is still some sort of relation. Interesting. _

"Bonnie's a witch, however I'm not. I'm here to stay with her since grams past and she's all by her lonesome self..." _I think the Gods finally see it my way. _

_The mention of that fiery witch just makes a smile creep on my face._

_She has a cousin, that's _**not**_ a witch, and she keeps talking but I just tuned out because everything else is so useless. _

_My plan to lure Bonnie is now kicked into gear. Let the games begin._

–

Elena dropped Bonnie from school to her Grams house.

She knew had to face this as a challenge she has to overcome.

Bonnie got a phone call from her cousin Lucy on her way there, that she planned to stay the night. So she didn't have a choice but to go back. She didn't think she would be back so soon though.

Elena notices that Bonnie is still sitting in her car looking at the house, fragile than ever.

"Are you going to get out?"

"I really don't want to."

Elena takes a breath and gets Bonnie's attention.

"Sometimes, we have to do things we don't want to do even if it's a pain. One day, you'll look back at this day and be proud of yourself for actually following through with it. Nobody said this would be easy, Bonnie."

"Don't you think I know, Elena. Thanks for the advice, but I'm going to go now." Bonnie hurriedly gets out and heads to her front porch, never looking back.

"Ok. Bye." Elena spats out in a faint tone. Bonnie hears Elena's car engine cranking on and turns to see the car out of sight.

Bonnie takes another glance at the house. _"Still looks in great shape as ever."_

"Bonnie!"

She turns around only to meet eyes with her cousin Lucy.

Lucy runs up to Bonnie and gives her a huge warm, hug. _Odd. Lucy is never a hugger. More a of a puncher. She's the aggressive type._

"Lucy. How did you get here so fast? You said you was at the mystic grill and that's pretty far from here."

"I got a ride."

"With who?"

"With me."

"Damon, what the **hell** are you doing here?"

TO BE CONTINUED... REVIEWS MUCH APPRECIATED. I have no clue when I'll update this story after this chapter. With school in the way, It's sort of hard. But I'll try to my best to keep updating. PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS GOOD OR BAD. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again the great comments! As long as you're happy, I'm happy!

*****BONNIE'S POV*****

"Did you hear what I said? What are you doing here?"

It took every ounce of me not to strangle him right then and there.

Just the fact of him having the **nerve** to show up to my home** after **I told him to leave me alone.

I guess with Damon it goes in one ear and out the other. All the anger and annoyance of his presence returns to me,but despite myself,some little portion of me was missing that stupid smug on his face.

Those menacing eyes, that were no longer menacing on that night we spent together but were twinkling like stars.

_No._ I quickly shake that memory out my head and came back to reality.

"You two know each other?" Lucy's eyebrows are scrunched up in frustration,while snatching brief glances between me and Damon.

"Do we?" Damon confirms in a flirtatious tone.

I knew what he was insinuating and I didn't like it at all.

"Lucy, get inside." I command, still holding a furious look at Damon.

"Why?"

"Because. I said so."

"He was just dropping me off-"

"Lucy." I was livid.

Lucy turns from Damon and gazes at me.

"Fine."

She edged over to Damon and lands a huge kiss on him. My stomach churns in disgust.

He holds Lucy close to him, with his hands on her waist and deepens the kiss.

Yet, his eyes are still on me.

_This could be you._

_You're such a sick bastard._

_It's true. I would rather be in bed with you and have you scream my name in tongues._

A beat.

How can someone make my blood boil yet, leave me flabbergasted at the same time?

Damon finally stops the kiss, yanking his lips off Lucy's, making her breathless.

She grins widely like a 5 year-old kid and gets inside.

I quickly step off the porch and approach Damon with my fists clenched, and cheek bones tightened.

He looks amused as if I'm just a joke to him. I'll show him!

"I don't know if you just have a hearing problem or don't take orders too well, but I'm pretty sure I said to stay the **hell **away from me."

"See, you said stay away from **you**, you didn't say anything about staying away from your cousin."

"She's my cousin Damon. My **cousin,** which means you have no right to be anywhere near of people who I care about. You almost killed me and you killed someone who mattered everything in world to me!" My voice cracked a little and now my heart was getting the best of me.

The words spilled out on accident and I know I can't take them back now.

**

That last part caught Damon off guard, leaving him conflicted.

As he witnesses Bonnie's hazel eyes start to water, he knows he's hit a soft spot.

She looks as emotional and crushed as she did when she appeared on his door step on that night.

"What are you talking about? I didn't kill anyone? At least not lately."

"Yes you have! You killed the only person who took care of me when I had no one. The only mentor I had in my life."

"Are you talking about that old wench that made my-"

Damon couldn't get the rest of the words out.

The impact of Bonnie's fist across his jaw, left Damon speechless.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Now Bonnie was fuming.

Damon has never seen this side of Bonnie.

Yes, Bonnie has threatened Damon a dozen times in one week, but she has never gave Damon such a displeased and hurtful look before.

Damon endures a moment of regret.

This isn't like Damon, Damon Salvatore has** no** regret for nothing and no one.

"Bonnie, I didn't-"

"Shut up," a aching sob. "...just shut up. If it wasn't for your idiotic plan to get a home-wrecking slut out of a tomb who wanted nothing to do with you-"

This made Damon's face fall completely and immediately take back any sympathy for miss-know-it-all.

"Don't you say another word about her." Bonnie was not fazed at all at Damon's fangs now on display.

"Or you'll attack me again? Do it then. Make my day."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Trying to push me away."

This made Bonnie quiet.

Her eyes darted to the ground, as Damon swayed towards her. Appearing just inches from her face.

"Is it because you miss my touch?"

Silence.

Damon had to see her angelic eyes. So he lifts her chin up slowly with his index finger.

Their eyes are froze, stuck on each other, searching for what's hiding beneath them.

"Is it because you miss our bodies meshing together?"

"Stop talking, okay!" Bonnie shoves her hands in the air as a show of surrender, stepping away from Damon. Tears are now streaming down her face. "You win."

And with that, Bonnie dashes for the door. Damon could of stopped her but didn't want to waste the energy. He didn't want to have a broken jaw **and** a kick in the nuts too. So he just walked to his car and

contemplated what just happened.

****DAMON'S POV****

This so called genius idea I made to lure Bonnie in isn't working out the way I planned.

She was supposed to get jealous and show me I made the wrong choice by seducing me in bed.

She was supposed to confess how she really felt on that night we spent together.

She was supposed to claim me hers. Then I would claim her mines. Then we would live happily ever after. Not insult Katherine even though what she said was true. Back then, I was blinded by love. What me and Bonnie and have, I don't know what you call it. _What was I thinking to actually feel something for this naive, weak, little witch? To actually think she felt the same need for comfort and passion in that night as I did. Pfft. What a joke I am. I'm becoming more like Stefan now. Bonnie is doing me a favor. I would never want to be like him. She said 'I win,' but I don't understand what I won._

****BONNIE POV****

I know it wasn't Damon's fault for my Gram's death. Everything just came out like word vomit.

I couldn't let him know how that night changed everything for me.

The way he was so gentle with me and sent tingles all over my skin.

I still can't get over that look he gave me before we had sex.

His eyes were filled with passion and lust. I never seen them with so much glow and became irresistible to me.

It's crazy that a vindictive devil like Damon could easily reel me into bed with those eyes, and those eyes only.

That's why I couldn't stand looking at him anymore, the only thing in my radar was the ground.

When my chin suddenly rose up to Damon's eyes, my brain couldn't function right.

_Say something, Bonnie. Anything!_ Nothing came out.

"Is it because you miss our bodies meshing together?" His voice now seductively teasing me.

Yes_. No! Bonnie, snap out of it! You can't seriously be having feelings for this guy, or should I say vulgar beast. He's all about games. He doesn't really want you, he just wants your body._

Too many voices are running though my mind causing me to explode even more.

"Stop talking, okay!"

Damon's forehead crinkled and confusion set it again.

"You win."

His eyes are boring into mine and the sense of concern flashed upon them.

I need to get away from him. This is too much for me.

When I finally get inside, I lean against the door and let out a deep exhale.

_Breathe Bonnie, you're okay, now. You won't ever worry about Damon chasing after you now._

_I 'm sure he's got the message._

**

TO BE CONTINUED... What do you think, can Bonnie stay away from Damon?Can Damon stay away from Bonnie?Find out in the next chapter. REVIEWS MUCH APPRECIATED. PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS GOOD OR BAD. :)

The next chapter, I'm having a writer's block. I don't know how where to take the story from here. So please feel free to make any suggestions. =D


	4. Chapter 4

**DAMON POV**

It's been four weeks exactly since the altercation with Bonnie and I can't get her off my mind.

No matter how hard I try to block her, her face just constantly pops up.

That dreadful and memorable image upon her face running through my brain.

I vowed to myself I never want her to feel that way again.

I hate this. I hate this control she has over me and she doesn't even know it yet.

I blame that night.

It was meant to be a night to let all our emotions and drama go through sex.

It was meant to just be a one time thing that we would ignore and not look back at.

However, it's all I can think about.

I can still taste her moist succulent lips on mine and feel her fingertips digging in my back.

I can still smell her strong sweet scent. Lavender I believe it was.

Plus, that blood. Her blood is the most difficult thing I had to avoid.

It was driving me crazy!

I was so close to losing my sanity and taking her right then and there.

But I resisted because I thought it would ruin the mood.

So I continued to vent out my anger and string of pain from Katherine while getting pleasure of elicited moans and groans from Bonnie.

Grinding inside of her, easily and gently.

Shaking out of my reverie, I need to come to reality.

Bonnie made it perfectly clear that she wanted nothing to do with me.

Then again when has that ever stopped me before.

**

**BONNIE'S POV**

Couple weeks after the argument, I have been making myself busy keeping my mind off of **him**.

I got a job at the mystic grill alongside with Matt for now.

It's not that bad. I can work after school till 7:00 on weekdays.

The pay isn't bad either. Also having Lucy around is like me babysitting a kid.

She hardly does anything around this house. Doesn't clean, cook, nothing.

Just watches television, eat, sleep, and annoy the heck out of me. That's only on the weekends.

I was better off just living by myself.

Nothing changes with her. Although, I have noticed the limited Damon talk.

When I came back inside the house after the mishap with Damon, Lucy was gloating and bragging about their relationship.

It's always a competition with her. Though now, Lucy hasn't said his name once. Hmm, maybe he took my advice. I haven't seen him around much either.

Things are finally looking up.

**

**DAMON POV**

I sighed and took a hesitant step to the porch.

_How did I get to this point?_

I just started walking and my feet brought me to this little witch's doorstep.

Last time I was here, I got owned by an old woman who I guess was the same woman Bonnie was so angry about last time.

I sensed the woman's aura of being a witch. When I commanded her to step outside, I experienced a excruciating headache all the way to my skull.

My assumption was proved correct. She was definitely a witch.

All I know is this woman must have really meant something to her for her to punch me so hard over it.

But I also think there was something else toying with Bonnie bigger than that.

Whatever she's hiding, Bonnie is determined to not let me know what it is and keep it locked to her heart.

_We'll see about that._

**

--

Damon rings the doorbell and anticipates to see Bonnie's radiant face turn cold.

Seeing her eyes beaming and her lips in a thin line, makes Damon more drawn to her.

He likes what he can't have. He loves the feisty and snarky remarks by her.

He love the chase and he can feel all that unresolved sexual tension beginning to resurface again.

All those feelings lay on a screeching halt unfortunately, when Damon sees what's behind the door.

The door opens and to Damon's surprise, it's not Bonnie.

Instead, out comes a comely and handsome young man.

From his head to his toes, he's a gift from God.

His chestnut brown hair was shining in the blazing hot sun.

His muscles were visible through his shirt. Those pecs would make** any** guy angry.

His flawless and creamy brown skin, with those hypnotizing, dreamy, hazel eyes.

No man in their right mind would look this good!

He can clean up well too.

Wearing all black with a leather jacket and leather shoes, you would think he was Damon's bodyguard.

_That better be Bonnie's brother._ Damon scowled.

Totally ignoring Damon, Bonnie steps out as well, near the door to wish this unknown man goodbye.

She gives him a eager hug. A little too eager for Damon's liking.

This unknown guy takes this chance to give Bonnie a peck on the cheek, leaving Bonnie grinning.

When he finally leaves from the house, he sights Damon and gives him a nod.

Damon sends him a death glare back and the guy seemed not afraid but rather pleased.

Giving Damon a appreciative nod and flaunting his teeth.

Damon immediately doesn't like this guy.

_Who does he think he is, coming over here and kissing __**my bonnie?**_

Whoa, "my Bonnie?" Easy there Damon.

Damon shocked himself a little.

He didn't know he had this possessive side to him before.

Where did that come from?

Bonnie is still in a daze from the kiss and looking like she got stung by the love bug.

Damon decides to clear his throat, which finally gets Bonnie to face him and earn his attention.

Bonnie's smile quickly wipes off her face and instantly replaces it with frown.

She scoffs and whines under her breath but clear enough for Damon to hear.

"What is it now?"

"Who's the douche bag?"

"You mean David? He's nothing near a douche bag."

"Really cause I get this really douche baggy vibe from him."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't." Damon smoothly replied. With not even a blink.

"Then why are you here?"

Good question. Why was Damon there?

Just after their argument Damon claimed that Bonnie did him a favor by dissing him.

Now, here he was, on Bonnie's front doorstep.

"I have no idea. It was stupid of me to come here." With that, Damon turned around and swiftly made his way to his car.

As his car went out of sight, Bonnie wondered what he wasn't telling her. You don't show up at people's doorstep by accident. Not with Damon Salvatore especially. He knows what he wants and where he wants to go. There's always a scheme and plan to what he does. Bonnie could only ponder as to what this time?

–

I'm going to stop there for now. Sorry it was so short, but I'm impatient but I'm going to try to make last next chapter longer. Thank you guys are awesome for the reviews! Love you guys!!

The next chapter is going to be dealing with the auction like the next episode on the show.

I'm going to try to update it before though cause I don't want the show to ruin my imagination and hopes for Bamon. haha. Spoilers kind of for next episode on TVD:Can you believe 3 EPISODES..NO BONNIE. DIE OF ANGER! Sorry but I don't think I'm going to watch it. No bonnie erases the possibility from Bamon scenes. Anyways, aside form that, please leave me your thoughts or any suggestions for future chapters.

Much Love!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews in the last chapter...**KJCullenHatterSalvitoreBloome ,Agent-Merriweather ,RockerChick08, lynsay, Abcofgrowingup , babyshan211, Lalaith Quetzalli , and ILoveRomances

**Again sorry for any bad grammar...I try to double check but I still leave something out. lol**

**songs; right said fred-I'm too sexy**

Damonis bored and finds his little brother reading a magazine in the living room. Slouched on the black leather couch.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading."

"Hmm. Any good gossip that could benefit me?"

"Always traces back to you huh, Damon?"

"Yeah," Damon agreed with a 'duh look' on his face. "Stefan you know me too well."

Damon walks over to the table to pour a drink.

Damon takes one huge gulp out his glass, and swallows without a wince after wards.

Stefan watches him warily.

"Thirsty much Damon?"

Damon ignores the smart remark and takes another shot.

"You know, you usually drink this much when something is bothering you."

"I don't need your pity today okay Stefan."

"Just making the observation."

"Well, I'm not a science experiment you can scrutinize and do tests on. I'm peachy-keen."

Damon insisted with a forced smile. Stefan knew better.

Ever since the whole Katherine ordeal, Stefan has given him some slack. Despite all the horrendeous things Damon's done, in the end, it came back to Katherine.

He loved her.

Even though it's no excuse, it was true-love made Damon do crazy and cruel things.

Katherine is still out there and didn't bother to acknowledge Damon.

She didn't care about him.

So Stefan could only believe that Damon is still in shock about that.

However, Stefan was wrong. Damon was agitated by something, but it wasn't about Katherine.

Damon grabbed his favorite leather jacket, left the living room in a hurry and decided to take a drive to the Mystic Grill.

During the while, many thoughts are swirling through his mind.

_David? Pfft. She just happened to find a bozo who have a 'D' in their name._

_How fitted. He looks a little too old for my taste. I bet he's like those perverted kind of humans that search out younger teens and try to seduce them. Yeah, that definitely won't happen with Bonnie. Not with me around. He better watch his back and his front 'cause it won't be long before I come to whisk Bonnie right away out of his arms. I can't deny it anymore. Bonnie is the one desire I crave and must conquer._

_My feelings for her are increasing. _

_Everytime she denies me, it just makes me want to work harder to pursue her. _

_I didn't think it would be so difficult. _

_Usually every girl falls for my charm. _

_This one is a tough cookie to break. Got to find a way to make her Bonnie thinks she's not playing games, but she just confirmed it with bringing David the Dummy in the picture. Trying to make me jealous. Ha! It's so obvious. I know she's lying through her teeth about it, I mean why would she admit that. Then she would have to come out with the real reason why she's making me jealous. _

_That her feelings for me are mutal and deep down she wants that night to happen again. When she layed in bed with me, that was her choice. She could of turned around and left. But she didn't. I fact, Bonnie was the one to catch my lips hungrily first. I remember that night like it was yesterday. She gripped a fistful of my hair to kiss me harder while I wrapped my hands around her small waist. Next thing I know, our clothes were stripped off and we clung to each other under my bed sheets. _

"Hey Damon!"

Damon ripped away from his images, Damon turns his head and now notices Caroline's mother in her cop car outside of the Mystic Grill.

He didn't realize he was even at his destination point already.

"Sheriff." He gives her a nod.

"What brings you here?"

"Just thought I needed to clear my head and take a drive..so this is what popped in my head." Damon gets out his black Ferrari and The Sheriff does the same.

"Listen I'm glad I ran into you. I need a favor."

"What's that?"

"Well there's a fundraiser here tonight at the Founders Council's throwing. The town's most eligible bachelors get raffled off for dates...but we're a bachelor short."

Already Damon knew where this was going.

"Are you asking me to be that bachelor?"

"Would you mind?" Damon shook his head in protest.

"Not doing it Sheriff."

"Oh why not Damon? Your a hero to this town Damon. You saved my daughter from getting killed by a vampire. I appreciate that. I also know that you're single and quite a catch."

Damon didn't care if the Sheriff was flirting, he has better things to do than selling his self just to make women happy. There was only one girl he had in mind right now and she probably wouldn't be caught dead there.

"Sorry, but I can't." Damon simply says and walks inside.

**--**

Bonnie is working the bar and handling the money at the cash register when she spots Elena.

"Here comes more awkwardness." Bonnie mumbled to herself.

The beautiful brunette finds her eyes to Bonnie and makes her way to her.

"Hey."

"Hey back. I'm surprised you're not with Stefan."

"Yeah, well, I think we need to have some time to our selves. Thought I check on you."

Bonnie was a little relieved Elena didn't notice the bitter tone in her voice. She couldn't lie, she missed her best friend, but she hasn't been a best friend lately. Elena's been so tied up with vampires and Stefan that she can't remember the last time they just...hung out.

"So I haven't seen you much. I didn't know you worked here."

_I bet you don't know a lot of things, you being so tied down with Stefan and all._

"Well, I've been so busy working here, I forgot to tell you."

"It's cool," Elena says with a simple smile, "I thought maybe we could hang out-"

Elena's phone suddenly goes off. She immediately grabs her phone out her purse and looks at a text on her phone. Elena wrinkles her forehead and twists her lips as she reads.

"Sorry I go to go."

"Let me guess, Stefan."

Elena gives Bonnie a guilty look. "Yeah, sorry. I'll talk to you soon OK?"

Bonnie just nods and shakes her head disapprovingly while Elena vanishes.

Bonnie counts the money at the register and a knowing presence appears.

"So," Bonnie's head snaps up and sees Damon standing in front of her.

"Why don't you just tell me who this Barry bonds look alike is and we can all go on with our lives."

Bonnie was sick of Damon being on her case with David and she has to find out what's it to him.

"Why are you so curious about David?" She asked squinting her eyes.

"Nothing. Just tell me, was he an old lover, a adopted cousin, gay friend -"

"For your information, he is not gay, okay. David is a very sweet friend that I knew in high school and came to visit me, that's all."

Damon rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. "Sure."

Bonnie notices the envious tone and tilts her head.

"Is there a a green monster coming out your closet?"

Damon eyebrows scrunch up. "What?"

"Your jealous." Bonnie teased. This was too good to pass up.

"No I'm not!" Damon denied.

"Why are you getting so offended?"

"I'm not getting offended."

Bonnie just nods and gets ready to leave.

"Look, as much as I would love to stay and chat, I have to attend this fundraiser tonight and I don't have time to waste on you. Got it?"

Bonnie barely made it out of Damon's reach before he grabbed her wrist.

A sudden spark ignited in her brown orbs.

Damon eyes light up. ''Wait, you're going to the fundraiser for the Founder Council."

"Technically for David. He's one of the bachelors there. Why?"

"No reason." Damon replies with a smirk.

"Whatever." Bonnie brushes past Damon and heads out.

Damon looks around the Grill and spots Sheriff.

Damon expedites his pace and sneaks up behind her.

"I've been thinking..." The Sheriff turns around.

"Maybe being a bachelor won't be so bad after all."

The Sheriff gives Damon a grateful yet, curious look, while Damon can't control that wolfish grin playing on his features.

**--**

Things have been getting too heated with Damon.

Bonnie needed a stress free atmosphere.

She knew who would make her feel better right now.

Caroline.

She hasn't seen Elena lately. She's been so distant too.

_Maybe she's with Stefan _she assumed.

_Wherever she's at, I'm not centering my whereabouts for her. I have a life too._

When they do talk, it's weird and strange like there's something that she's holding back.

Still, she won't tell me. That seems to be going on a lot around here.

In the meantime, her and Caroline, have been hanging out. Still not sure what to call her and Matt, she likes to see her friends happy. Especially Caroline. She's always noticed how much she tried to compete with Elena. The envy in how Elena can get a guy to fall head over heels for her in a snap of finger and she wouldn't have to break a nail. Bonnie noticed and this made her want to see where her head's at. See if she's good and not letting guys clog her brain up.

This is why Bonnie was so easily lovable. She can set aside all her problems to take more concern in her friends and family. She always puts her problems last.

"So how you been? It's been a minute since we've talked."

"Well, if you mean how the situation with Matt and I, then I shall say...a downhill roadkill."

Caroline revealed, sitting up and leaning her head to her bed's headboard.

"Oh, poor baby," Bonnie joked with a pout.

"It's true, Bonnie. Last time I was with him I made a complete idiot of myself!"

"How so," Bonnie questioned, scooting closer to her friend on the bed, reaching out for an hug."

Caroline accepted the hug and stayed in Bonnie's arms.

"First off, let me say I was a stalker!" Bonnie chuckled a little while Caroline continued.

"I was all over Matt, clinging to him, saying things that a person shouldn't say when you aren't even together **together**."

"Have you talked to him lately?"

"How could I Bonnie? Realizing the words that came out my mouth just now, **I** wouldn't want to see me!"

Bonnie gave a small giggle.

"It couldn't been that bad Caroline."

"Yes, it really was," Caroline objected. "I even tried to make Damon jealous-"

His name went off like a ticking bomb. Bonnie's eyes met to the ceiling in annoyance.

"Let's not talk about Damon."

"Yeah, you're right. I mean why does he have to be sexy yet, an ass... a sexy ass."

"OK! Enough with Damon!" Bonnie didn't mean for her voice to get that loud, but her patience was running thin and wanted to move on to another topic.

Caroline flinched a little and got out of the embrace, puzzled at Bonnie's outburst.

"Sorry. I just don't like the guy."

"Seems like he's been getting under your skin too."

Bonnie quickly tried to compose herself.

If Caroline ever figured out the truth about that night with Damon, she would feel like a hypocrite. Even though Bonnie already thinks she is. She made it known why she hated this guy. When Bonnie heard about the heinous bite marks on the blond bombshell's neck, she wanted to strangle him. Especially when he attacked her in the woods, she was hanging on for dear life! Never** in her life**, did she think she would have her lips glued to his, or go any further than that!

"Yeah well, he's a jerk and I despise the guy." _Even if he's a great kisser._

"Your so right."

"On a better note. I got a visit from one of my close guy friends."

"Oh you mean the hunk David,your old crush?"

"That was a long time ago." Bonnie smiled not meeting her eyes.

"I'm sure. Continue." Caroline urged.

"Well he invited me to this auction their having at the Founder's-"

"Oh yeah! The Founder's Council are having that fundraiser tonight."

Caroline jumped out the bed and headed to her closet.

"Yeah, well I was wondering if you could help me get beautified and get a-"

"Irresistible dress..." Caroline said completing the sentence and walked out with a dress already ready to be worn.

"...just your size, I believe."

Bonnie giggled and pranced over to Caroline squeezing her in a huge hug.

"Thank you!"

"Well, if I'm not having sex tonight, I'm glad someone will."

Bonnie's mouth dropped and she playfully hit Caroline on arm.

"Ow! I was only kidding!"

–

The room was filled with sex-crazed women. All screaming at the men like wild animals.

Bonnie couldn't figure out if she was at Chippendale's or a auction.

The men were gorgeous don't get Bonnie wrong, she knew this.

However, one guy at the time is on her mind.

"Bachelor #4, David Lockean!" Right on cue, David steps on stage.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

Bonnie's mouth began to curl to her eyes and she was ready to fight for her "friend" and win a date with him.

"$50!" A voice shouted from the back. Not letting time fly.

"We got 50 over here for the lady in the back! Do we have 60?"

"$60!" Another voice popped beside Bonnie.

"60 for the gal to the right! How about 75?"

David circled on the stage flaunting his clothes.

Bonnie couldn't just sit there and let him slip out her hands.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts_

Bonnie jumped out her chair and took out her cash.

"I have 100 bucks!"

A hand full of the women gawked at Bonnie with their cheeks flushing.

"Do we have 150?"

The room remained quiet for a while.

"Sold! To the pretty young thing in the purple dress!"

David turned to Bonnie and gave her a satisfying smirk.

_Wow, his smile reminds me of..._

Bonnie didn't finish, she didn't want to think of him.

_And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan_

"Next! Bachelor #5, Damon Salvatore, COME ON UP!"

"What!" Bonnie's face dropped.

"Ah! He's so hot!" A woman to the left of Bonnie spat.

Bonnie was horrified at how the women were reacting.

Like they never seen a man before.

Roaring here and there, cheering out his name.

_And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing  
_

They were on their feet now, their money flapping in the air.

"I have $150!" The blonde screamed.

"150, do we have 200!"

"200!" A brunette yelped.

Damon strutted in front of the stage soaking in the moment.

_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk_

"We have 200, how about 250?"

"I GOT THREE HUNDRED AND SIXTY FIVE BUCKS!"

**All** the women in the room were groaning.

They sat down angrily and huffed under their breath.

"SOLD! To the young lady in the pink top!"

Damon smirked as always.

Bonnie didn't budge to look at the woman that won.

Damon was loving this. Bonnie hated this. This affect on women he had.

But of course, she wasn't jealous. Never that.

Bonnie scurried out the room.

She chose to wait outside for David to come and get away from Damon.

Damon looked out the crowd and saw Bonnie making a run for it.

He couldn't let her leave.

--

Terrible cliffhanger, I know, but this was my longest chapter ever I think and promise to keep you guessing for many more chapters. Leave me your reviews and your love, thanks..

Much Love!! 3


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much everyone for your awesome reviews!! Can't thank you all enough! Thanks for the reviews last chapter, **KJCullenHatterSalvitoreBloome, randomlittleme, babyshan211,**

**Lalaith Quetzalli, KOF, lynsay, Bad-Girl-0ver-here, and ****-'.SmxiiWolfyRosie.'-**

**I do not own ****THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC. Only my writing.**

**Song:(I don't own as well) snow patrol -open your eyes**

--

Damon leaves the stage in a hurry to find Bonnie.

Following her intoxicating scent of lavender, Damon easily found Bonnie out back sitting on a bench.

Damon couldn't stop looking at her. It seemed everything else was unimportant right now except Bonnie. She was mouthwatering. Why hasn't he noticed her beauty before? **Oh**. That's right, he's been wasting his eternal life by obsessing over Katherine.

_All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you  
My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
And I'm getting so tired and so old_

Damon would never know how Bonnie's beauty escaped him. The way her dress was drooping over her thighs, showing just enough skin. He was yearning to touch her. Damon loved how elegant Bonnie looked with her hair tied back into a bun, exposing her cinnamon, velvety, long neck. _Purple is definitely her color._

"Why is a sexy girl like you doing out here alone?" Bonnie snaps her head to find Damon's sapphire eyes shining in the moonlight.

"It was getting too rowdy in there." Bonnie replies bluntly, ignoring Damon's compliment.

"Or maybe you can't stand horny women lunging at me, begging for a date with me."

Damon could only smirk when Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Please you wish, I have a date."

"You mean, Doofus? Where is the old chap by the way, shouldn't he be out here with you?"

Bonnie casted a short glance at Damon, folding her arms. "**David**will be. I just needed some fresh air."

Damon casually trailsover by Bonnie to sit down and she surprisingly doesn't budge.

"I'm impressed you didn't get up to leave yet. I think your getting accustomed to my presence."

The fragrance of Damon's Axe body spray floods through Bonnie's nostrils.

_M mm. He may be a cocky ass, but at least he's doesn't smell like ass. _

"I try." Damon chuckled lowly, reading her thoughts.

"Could you not do that." Bonnie said, frustrated at herself for boosting his confidence even more.

"It's so much fun..." Damon taunted."...not my fault I caught you in a moment of weakness. Am I that desirable? Rhetorical question." Damon says, resting his right arm on the bench, just behind Bonnie's back.

Bonnie didn't say a word. She should leave, but her legs aren't functioning right now.

"You know, why don't we go to my place before our dates come. I can think of something we can do that doesn't involve wearing any clothes."

Damon whispered close to Bonnie's ear, brushing his left hand down Bonnie's arm.

Bonnie flinched and scooted to the side, while Damon scooted even closer to her.

"No thanks."

"Come on. I'll make it worth your while." Damon implored seductively.

This is how it started. Bonnie would push Damon away when he would say tempting things like that, and keep him at distance. She doesn't like games but Bonnie is soon realizing that she is playing right into Damon's hands. She should of left by now, yet Bonnie is still sitting there. Her feet won't cooperate with what her gut is saying - to leave now, before things get out of control. Her stupid emotions won't let her forget that vivid night or that dream she had of him. Bonnie keeps replaying in her head how swollen her lips felt after that night. His silky pale lips in unison with hers. Fighting for authority.

Bonnie made the mistake of trying to get a glimpse at him and Damon did the same.

_The anger swells in my guts  
And I won't feel these slices and cuts  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine_

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds. Stuck on the other. Bonnie was hoping once again, what was hiding underneath those wickedly gorgeous ocean-blue eyes. They were so hypnotizing, Bonnie had to admit. It would make any girl squirm. Bonnie snapped out of her daze, and looked everywhere but at Damon.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

Which didn't make a difference because Bonnie could feel all the lust in Damon's eyes radiating off of on her. This situation is inexplicable and making her uneasy. Bonnie didn't know what was going on.

I mean she was positive she despised this vampire. How arrogant he was and so sure of himself. Not to mention the devious plans of getting to Katherine somehow always affected her.

_Grams. _

Bonnie doesn't blame no one but herself for that one though. If she didn't let her grams help her with that spell to get Stefan out of the tomb...well it's too late for that. Grams is gone and Bonnie knows Grams would turn in her grave for all the kinky thoughts she's having for Damon.

**Damon Salvatore!** The vamp who could had Bonnie laying right next to Grams underground.

However, Bonnie failed with removing those kinky thoughts from her mind. Her hormones was getting the worst of her. Bonnie badly wanted Damon in bed. To have his big , strong, shielded arms encircled around her small waist. Making Bonnie quiver in Damon's ravishing yet urgent kisses. She missed that rapid beat in her heart when he was inside of her. Bonnie finally realized how insane her mixed emotions were evolving. She needed to wake her legs up and go now before she did something else she couldn't take back.

Damon must have been reading Bonnie's mind again because he obviously didn't want her to go when he leaned in, inches from Bonnie's kissable lips.

Bonnie felt like a statue, the muscles in her body were stiffened, and her brain cells were unresponsive.

All she do was anticipate the Dark Devil's lips colliding with hers and accept it.

"Bonnie?"

The grumpy mumbled voice of a female broke Damon's and Bonnie's concentration on each other. They both turned to a short young lady in a pink top.

Bonnie thought her mind were playing tricks on her.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Bonnie said, finally feeling the strength in her legs to get up.

"I'm here to claim my prize." Lucy explained with a small smile tugging on her lips.

"Wait, what prize?"

"Damon. I won him fair and square from the fundraiser, so if you would please-"

"Wait come again?" Bonnie asked puzzled as ever.

Damon smirked to himself, detecting the detestable tone in her voice.

_This should be interesting. Damon thought._

--


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for any bad grammar or misspelled words. I just type and hardly read over.

The words in italic are the person's thoughts. I do not own anything except my writing. I know you all are angry at me for taking so long to update. Every chapter is challenge for me. I try to add as much action or excitement as much as I can. I want to keep my reviewers constantly intrigued and I hoped I did it in this chapter. Enjoy!!

Songs:, **Paramore-Let the flames begin, One republic-secrets**

"Damon,He's. My. Date tonight." Lucy broke down slowly.

Bonnie couldn't wrap her head around this.

She thought her and Damon were through. Until now, Damon wasn't even spoken of from Lucy's mouth. Bonnie hardly seen him by her side anymore.

This didn't make any sense. Lucy should be home far away from Damon as possible.

"I get that, I just don't get why you want to date this..." Bonnie raised her finger up and down at Damon, gazing at Lucy, "...thing."

Damon's mouth stretched open, pretending to be offended.

"You know Bonnie, maybe you're just mad that Damon's not on a date with you."

Damon nodded in agreement, enjoying this altercation.

"That's not true!" Bonnie shocked she would even think that.

"Yes it is! You're jealous and the color green is written all over your ridiculous face."

Bonnie bites down on her lip, nostrils flaring, trying to restrain herself from landing a blow on her cousin's face.

"Lucy, you don't know what you're saying." Bonnie muttered through clenched teeth.

"You always take the men I like. First it was Steve-" Bonnie cut Lucy off, wanting to end this now.

"Oh, please. Lucy, first of all, I never knew you liked Steve until **after** I dated him. Second of all, I just want the best for you. Damon Salvatore isn't it."

"Hi, Bonnie," Damon waved at her,"sitting right here."

"Don't care." Bonnie fed back. Lucy continued the argument as if Damon never said a word.

"That's a lie. You never wanted the best for me."

"I always do, you just insist on making my life a living hell."

Damon thought enough was enough. They were getting off subject and losing the importance of this matter-Him.

"Alright, it's getting a bit melodramatic now." Damon said rolling his eyes lazily. He began to stand up and stepped beside Lucy.

"Lucy, wait for me by the car. You know where it is."

"Sure thing, sweetie." Lucy delightfully said placing a pleased glance towards Bonnie.

Bonnie's mind flooded with questions and observations. _Something's not right here._ _Why is Lucy so hung over on Damon all of a sudden?_

Once Lucy left, Bonnie got right down to it.

"Damon did you compel Lucy?"

Damon said nothing but a deep laugh fled from his lips and Bonnie found a twinkle in his eyes that confirmed her query.

"So you did compel her."

"I compelled her once when I first met her. I needed to get her background story, I sensed something familiar about her. Which led me to the connection with her to you. However, this time, this time I didn't force her to do anything." Bonnie heard the firmness and sturdy tone in his voice. Not even a blink appeared on his face. Bonnie's conscience made her believe Damon. She saw the certainty and conviction in those icy blue eyes. Damon's never lied to her before but that didn't mean she trusted him. Just, why would he lie now?

"She really is drawn to me," Damon babbled on, "...who could blame her really?"

"You are unbelievable."

"Do you honestly think I care about a meaningless human like her?"

"I'm sorry you're right, you don't care about anything but yourself."

Damon faked a smile while Bonnie finished.

"I know one thing's for sure, you bet not have bit her."

Before Damon could make a snide remark, he sensed a strong presence nearby. Watching them.

"Shh." Damon came to Bonnie's side protectively placing his finger on her tempting lips.

Bonnie overcame a rush of tingles through her body from this contact, but at the same time looked at Damon like he was insane than he already was.

"Somebody there?" He called out, removing his finger from Bonnie's lips, simultaneously.

"Just me."

Damon searched the voice out and finally found the visible figure.

"Ah, Doofus."

"David."

"Whatever."

"Bonnie, are you ready for our date?"

"You have no idea." Bonnie stressed, walking fast away from Damon like her legs were on fire.

"Bye Bonnie." Damon smirked widely knowing Bonnie would only shake her head.

He was fairly amused as well when the masculine body behind Bonnie stopped in place and turned around at him for a moment. His eyes weren't filled with hatred nor annoyance. His eyes and his character were in question. For the first time in awhile, Damon didn't know how to depict this person. Damon couldn't help but feel the need to be wary of this guy. Not only did this loser come out of the blue, but there was just something about him. He seemed to be too calm all the time and appeared to not be budged at all by Damon's death glares towards him.

This ticked Damon off more for that.

"Better go. My date is awaiting."

As Damon slid past him, David reached for his pocket.

"Can't leave without these," He placed it in Damon's hand.

Damon arched his eyebrow. "Tic-tacs?"

"Don't want to scare your date away with bad breath do you?"

On that note, David left with all smiles, and Damon was positive he wanted to rip David's heart out and suck all the blood there was remaining in his bulky body.

--

"So, what's the deal with this Damon dude?"

Bonnie froze for a second. She was hoping that question wouldn't come up.

They were having too much of a nice time in this fancy restaurant for it be ruined by the last person she wanted to think about.

"How 'bout we not talk about him." Bonnie grabbed her glass of water to drink.

"Why? Was he an old possessive boyfriend-"

Bonnie choked loudly on her water from David's laughable conjecture. David patted Bonnie softly on the back while she continued to gasp for air.

"Bonnie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." Eventually Bonnie composed herself but was giggling a little.

"I just can't believe you would ever think that."

"He just seemed a little threatened by me and the fact that I'm with you and he's not."

"I highly doubt that."

"I don't know Bonnie." David furrowed his eyebrows and looked in space for a moment.

"You know, I get this weird feeling from him like he's up to something."

"Your not the only one." Bonnie mused, while poking her salad with her fork.

"Do I need to take him out?" David joked.

Bonnie smiled sweetly, making David smile in return.

She was touched by David's concern but she could take care of herself.

"No, David, I can handle Damon myself."

David reached for Bonnie's hand and entwined his with hers.

"I think you should stay away from him."

"I've tried. He just keeps popping up. At the most random times."

"Don't worry about him. I'm sure he'll back off once he sees how good we are together."

Bonnie was all smiles at the thought.

"What a coincidence seeing you two lovebirds."

Bonnie's face flat at the voice she knows all too well now.

"It's Bonnie and Doofus."

"Its David." David sternly whipped back but Damon overlooked his tone.

"What. Ever."

"Damon what brings you to this restaurant out of all the places?" Bonnie inquired.

"We can ask you the same." Lucy replied with her hand wrapped around Damon's arm.

"May we?" Damon gestured to the seat. Before Bonnie could protest, Damon sat down across from Bonnie. Lucy went along and found a spot next to Damon. David was not at all content with another run in with Damon. He felt this encounter was anything but a coincidence.

Bonnie could read the impatience in David from his fingers lightly tapping repeating on the table and see Damon is starting to get in his head.

"Damon do you have to be here?" David spat venomously.

Damon pretended to be shocked and gasped.

"David, what you don't like me? I thought we were connecting,becoming the **best** of friends."

David wore a thin line on his lips.

"I think David would rather connect with a rock." Bonnie shot back.

David snickered and Damon just grinned at this.

Bonnie doesn't know what she's getting herself into.

Damon sits up more and straightens his posture, gazing at Bonnie, totally oblivious to anyone and everyone around him now.

"Ohhh, yeah. I'm not the connecting type. For friendships."

Bonnie whirled her eyes around and took a swallow of her water.

"But." Damon continued lifting his finger up,"I **do** have a good connection with women when it comes to the bedroom, don't I Bonnie?"

Bonnie's mouth completely burst out with water, giving Damon a good laugh and leaving the other two mates completely puzzled.

David reached for a napkin to give to Bonnie, while Lucy was disgusted with her odd outburst.

"Thanks David."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."  
"Have some class Bon." Lucy fussed.

Bonnie wiped the corner of her lips with David's napkin and fixed a pissed off glare at Damon.

He just sat back and placed that trademark grin upon his face. Bonnie was going to clean that smile off his face if it was that last thing she was going to do. He is always crossing the line and Bonnie knows she has to keep him in line. Right now.

"Damon..." Bonnie risen from her seat, still fire in her eyes,"... Outside. Now." Bonnie grumbled.

"Bonnie, why don't we just go?" David concluded.

"Please be my guest." Lucy muttered.

Bonnie debated with herself not to jump on the table and not tackle Lucy right then and there.

She was lucky Damon was only her focus instead.

"David I'll be fine. Just want a quick chat with Damon." Holding a exaggerated beam on her lips.

Humor spread across those handsome features as D excused himself.

"Hurry back, I get bored easily." Lucy shouted out.

David didn't trust Bonnie with Damon alone. But he believes Bonnie can handle her own battles.

--

Damon leaned against the brick wall, behind the restaurant in a vacant alley.

Leaving Damon and Bonnie alone.

The night was getting darker every second and the stars never seemed so bright.

The wind was roaring and whipping rapidly. It was freezing now but Bonnie hid her coldness very well because instead Damon only sensed her anger. Her blue and green veins were popping out her skin, teasing him. Oh, how he could only imagine how satisfying a witch's blood would taste. Strong and fulfilling are what comes to mind.

"You know, I think you almost got the 'scary, intimidating Damon' down. **Almost**."

Damon was still smirking but Bonnie wasn't all smiles.

"Damon you can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Damon.

You just can't let that night go can you?'

"How can I?" Damon pushed off from the wall and took a few steps forward till he reached Bonnie more. "Everyone thinks little Bonnie Bennett is so sweet and so '**gentle**'..." Using air quotes.

"But I discovered a whole other side to you."

Bonnie stood dumbfounded.

"That is?"

"You know, I didn't think you had it in you to be so aggressive and **rough.**"

Damon rested his hand on his back, rubbing it and wincing as if he was in pain.

"I still have the scratches on my back when your nails-"

"Damon SHUT UP!" Bonnie pushed him hard in the chest but Damon felt nothing, hardly budging.

Damon was tired of being the calm one in this so he raised his voice as well.

He's going to get through to Bonnie somehow that he knows her better than she thinks.

Yelling could work.

"Why! You know I'm right Bonnie," Bonnie's emerald green orbs bored into Damon's."I bet it felt good didn't it to lose control like that." Bringing his tone down.

"GAH, THAT'S IT!"

Bonnie sped towards Damon with rage all over and threw her hands up to attack him. However, reacting in a speed of light, Damon beat Bonnie to the punch, using his vampire speed to pin her against the wall."

Bonnie grunted from the hard impact on her back.

"What do you want a slap on the ass for once again pissing Bonnie off?"

Damon thought about it but shook his head.

"That's a very generous suggestion but no. I would like something...a lot more than that." Faintly breathed while scanning Bonnie up and down.

Bonnie tried to snatch out Damon's clutch but he only reinforced his grip around her small wrists.

Damon leaned in and caressed Bonnie's cheek slowly with his face, laying light kisses across her jawline.

"You smell...divine." He mumbled barely over a whisper. Bonnie could feel Damon's vocal vibrations brushing against her mocha brown skin and she couldn't stop the shivers jumping inside her.

"D-Damon, stop." Bonnie choked out. She was mad at herself for how shaky her voice sounded.

"You know who don't want me to stop." Damon teased.

Bonnie was at a loss for words and she couldn't focus on her comeback with Damon nipping at her neck. He wouldn't stop until he made his way to her lips. Damon's been waiting for this. To take control and finally get his way. Bonnie just stood there helpless as ever under Damon's grasp.

Damon licked over Bonnie's lips for entrance, but she refused to open.  
_Let me in Bonnie._

_No._

_So stubborn._

Damon pushed Bonnie hard against the rugged wall leaving her back in a brief moment of pain.

Bonnie cried out and Damon took advantage of Bonnie's mouth open, finally getting his tongue inside. He skillfully hit all the right spots and Bonnie knew that she lost this battle. Bonnie wasn't Bonnie anymore. Someone else wrapped their hands around Damon neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Someone else whispered in between the kiss, "I hate you right now."

That person also noticed how Damon chuckled lowly and was glowing.

"I'm used to that." Damon mocked, just before he hungrily attached his lips back to Bonnie's passionately.

"What the hell!"

Bonnie and Damon broke abruptly from the kiss and weaved their heads to the livid voice.

"Lucy?" Bonnie's face had 'guilty' written all over it.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the 10 reviews last chapter! lynsay , KhatF, allexandra05 , babyshan211 ,

o.O97 , -'.SmxiiWolfyRosie.'- ,randomlittleme , Lalaith Quetzalli ,zozo42 .  
I'm back and this is for my patient wonderful reviewers. Last but not least, I'm still touched **LunaSolTierra** by your comment sayingthat this is one your favorite bamon fics. I do this for all you readers and I'm glad you all love it so far. I plan not to let you down.

A/N: I do not anything in this fic only my might want to read the preview for the chapter 8. I think you would find it interesting.

Sorry for any grammars/errors. Overall I think this chapter is ok. I'm just setting it up for bigger and better things later on. Let me get your love afterwards. Enjoy!

Songs: Intro-xx (love this song like crazy), Red- Pieces,

"Lucy-I-I-Wuhh-we, Oh, god, I don't know what came over me." Bonnie stammered.

"I'll tell you what came over you, your damn hormones! Gah, I knew something was going on between you too! You're such a pathetic whore Bonnie, I can't even look at you right now!"

Bonnie tried to chase after Lucy to explain this 'incident' and try to find any excuse to dig her out this hellhole, but something held her back. Damon's tight grip on her wrist.

Bonnie snatches out of his hold and gives him this look that should make him feel disgusted but Damon was too cheesy from that kiss.

"Look this kiss never happened. It was a huge mistake and I really don't want to be on my cousin's hit list."

Damon pouts his lips together in a disapproving manner and wipes his disappointment off with a more cheery expression.

"I think it's too late for that."

"What if Lucy tells anyone what just happened here?"

"She won't. I'll compel her and make sure she won't utter a word about it if you want."

" would you think I would want that?"

"It's your own fault." Damon plainly says ignoring her question.

Bonnie stood dumbfounded.

"How so?"

"Well I would have fed on her by now and killed her the moment I met her. Since she was related to you though, things changed." Damon said simply as if that would make matters better.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

"It should. I don't do that very often."

Bonnie shook her head breaking her eye contact from his.

"I need to go. David's probably wondering what's taking me so long."

The mention of doofus name makes Damon snarl a tad. He wraps his arm around Bonnie's tender waist to slow her down in her tracks.

"Where you going? " A twinge of desperation filled through his voice.

"I. Just. Told. You. I'm going back inside." Damon still had that lopsisded grin playing on his features, hoping he could persuade her into quality time with him instead. He brushed a strand of her brown curly locks behind her ear and Bonnie could feel his warm breath tickling her face.

"You know you don't want to. Come with me and we -"

"Damon, JUST STOP IT." Bonnie caught Damon off guard and she can see his jaw tightening.

"Fine. Enjoy sleeping alone tonight...and for many nights to come."

Now Bonnie was alone in the alley. She got want she wanted, a pissed off Damon.

So why wasn't she fully satisfied?

**Winter time...**

Bonnie loves winter, and she knew it was Grams favorite season as well. So she thought it was only right to go visit her and bring her favorite flowers.

Daisies.

She promised that this time she will not break down in tears and will remain more calm and tough. Even if it's been over three months. It's just not that easy to move on. Still, Grams raised a tough witch and she defintely wouldn't want to to see her like that.

Bonnie made her way out her car to the Falls gravesites. The ground was covered in snow everywhere and Bonnie thought this sight gave her a ethereal vibe. You know,overlooking the tombstones everywhere with corpses inside of them. She felt at peace.

With her Grams flowers in one hand, Bonnie was curious as to why Elena and Stefan were right in front of her Grams tombstone.

"Bonnie. Thought I'd find you here."

Stefan breathed in relief stepping towards her. "Elena and I needed to talk to you."

"About?"

"Damon."

Bonnie gulped nervously. Her beat started beating rapidly and she thought her throat was going to jump out into her stomach. "What about him?"

"Have you seen him lately?"

"Why me? He's the last person I would run into." She lied through her teeth.

"Stefan's worried he could be out on a killing spree." Elena explained.

Bonnie calmed down now.

"Do you always think the worst of your brother stefan?"

Elena and stefan both gave Bonnie a look that made her want to crawl under a shell.

She had no right saying something like that.

As if something a concerned girfriend would say or some significant other that actually was concerned for Damon.

Bonnie didn't know where that outburst came from but Bonnie promised to herself that she will kick her teeth in if she ever makes her seem like she is defending Damon.

"Just let me know if you see him, please. I'm only worried about him. Damon can get dangerous when he's in his moods."

"And how long has he been in these 'moods'?" Bonnie questioned feeling like a therapist.

Elena shrugs her shoulders. "For awhile I guess."Stefan answered for Elena.

"Probably on the same day of that Founder Council's Bachelor event thingabobber."

Stefan deeply thought for a moment and nodded in validation.

"Yep, that's when I saw him drinking heavily again. A couple hours later he came home and was wasted and spit every curse word you could name.I try to make him relax but he blew me off and stayed in his room."

When Bonnie stood in silence Stefan finished talking.

"He looked horrible Bonnie. Elena saw him. He looked horrible for a while. All mopy and drained. I was even hoping for a slick remark from him. But nothing. He went out the door just yesterday and never came back since."

"You just let him go out by himself."

"He's a grown vamp Bonnie. I can't stop him."

Bonnie sighed heavily and was beginning to get worried.

"Did he day anything else before he left."

"He did actually." Elena spoke out for the first time.

"What did he say?"

"A person's name."

"Who's?" Bonnie couldn't hide her eagerness.

"Before he went out the door, I believe he muttered, ' David.' "

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief.

_Oh no. This can't be happening. Damon is going to kill David because of __**me**__? I have to stop him._

Bonnie started to make a run for it to her car.

"Where you going?" Elena cried out.

"To find Damon."

Bonnie was gone too fast to hear Elena and Stefan pleads to not go alone.

_Preview for Chapter 8: _*DON'T GET USED TO PREVIEWS, I'M JUST FEELING GENEROUS*

Bonnie moaned violently, not noticing that she was off the ground, but now has her whole body wrapped around Damon's. He liked the way her small body melted and fits perfectly in his.


	9. Chapter 9

BONNIE POV  
(Flashback)  
David just dropped me off to my house from our dinner and I know I was a terrible date. All the while he was talking and being flirtatious with me but I was pretending. Pretending that his talks were

interesting and pretending that his charm was working on me but it wasn't. In the back of my mind, I couldn't shake how sick I felt from that brief kiss with Damon. I am disgusted with myself and

disgusted that I actually... enjoyed it. There is no way in hell I would confess that to anyone. Caroline always pops in my head first because we had so many long talks about how we would kill the big,

bad, Damon Salvatore. Yet here I am, rehashing this kiss I shared with him. This can't be happening, why does he have to be a great kisser? I don't want to even think about what would of happened

had not Lucy shown up. Speaking of, I found my cousin laid out on the couch knocked out sleep in the living room. Thank God. I do not need any death glares from her tonight. I already hate myself

right now for what I done. It's just that the way he held me while he was kissing me, it made me felt so ...secure and safe. I bet he's the possessive type too.

(End of flashback)

* * *

Bonnie never realized how fast she was going , nor did she care how long she was driving, she just knew she had to get to David's house before Damon. She was positive that would be the first place

he would had to stop Damon from doing something stupid. Is this his way to get his point across, pound the hell out of someone to get Bonnie's attention? Whatever his reason was, Bonnie was more

worried than did not want some one's death on her hands. Suddenly her phone rings and she immediately knew it's Elena trying to figure where she was. Tell you the truth, Bonnie was wondering

where she was as well because the snow was blocking her view. The snow and the wind wasn't letting up, as a matter of fact, it was blowing harder. She looked at her cell positioned in her cup holder

and ignored the call. "I'll call you later Elena. I have a vamp who needs his ass kicked for being a lunatic."

Bonnie finally flipped her windshield wipers on but out of no where, lights were flashing ahead and Bonnie panicked. The car was only mere inches from crashing into hers and so Bonnie turned her

wheel so quick, averting the collision. Matters only got worse because Bonnie sped off the road and braced herself for what was in her vision. A huge bush tree.

The impact was instant and quick...bunch of snow fell on her car ,then everything went black.

* * *

A cold rag is pressed against Bonnie's mocha skin and the coolness abruptly sends a response throughout her body. She flickers her hazel eyes open to see what's going on, only to be shocked to see

the person dabbing the rag across her forehead."Ah, Sleeping beauty awakes." Damon? How did he get here? Where the hell am I?

Damon leaves the rag where it was and stands beside a fireplace in front of Bonnie. She can see the fumes flaring up in the logs. Everything around her is unfamiliar. There's so many books around,

messy, and splattered everywhere. Bonnie was layed on a comfortable white couch and she scanned around the room to what seems like a library. Taking in the noise surrounding her, all she could

hear is the fire crackling and feel warmth all around her. Bonnie tries to speak but her mind is all over the place. Last time she could remember, she was going head on with a tree and now she's in

what seems like, a cabin? With Damon Salvatore? "Damon? Wha-How?"

"I saved you from dying, your welcome." Damon smugly said.

"How?" Bonnie repeated. "I found your car in smithereens. How you survived it, I have no clue. It was good thing though, now I can bug you."

"Oh, lucky me. Ow!" Bonnie winces while she takes the wet rag off her forehead. Her head was banging and she could of sworn she heard drums playing. Bonnie tries to get up, but then her knees

give out, and she almost falls to the ground. Damon was a quick thinker and knew she would be stupid to try to walk after a brutal car crash, so he was beside Bonnie before you can say 'vampire'.

Bonnie eased back down into the couch as Damon supported her back. "Do you have a death wish or something?"

"Excuse me?"

"Humans. There's a blizzard going on and people like you figure it's a great idea to drive.

"Well, I'm sorry. I was busy trying to stop an idiotic vampire from killing a friend of mine." Damon squinted his eyes at Bonnie in a sense of humor.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. I know that you left the boarding house. I talked to Stefan and Elena. I know you left the house, wasted, searching for David."

"I'm fine now," gesturing to his body language,"Plus, that was yesterday. How would I even know where Doofus would be?"

"I don't know. You're a vampire. Don't you have, like some kind of, vampire GPS system installed in your brain or something?"

"Funny. After I left the boarding house, I came here. I come here to think, relax, this place is like my home away from hell . "

"Being in the middle of nowhere soothes you?"

"Well, it beats seeing my brooding brother's face everyday." It's really rare when Bonnie would laugh at Damon's jokes, and Damon knew that too so he couldn't let that slide.

"Look at that, is Bonnie Bennett actually laughing at my jokes?"

"Don't get used to it."

Damon stares at Bonnie a little too long for her liking so she stares at the ground. "So, do you think I can get out of here soon...like tonight?"

"If you have another death wish than yes. Obviously it's snowing like crazy, so we're going to be here for a while."

Bonnie's green eyes shot back up to his azure ones. She can not stay here with him. "How longs a while?"

Damon shrugs his shoulders. "Who knows, maybe until the snow lets up."

"How long will that be?"

"Do I look like a weather forecaster to you?"

"Well I need to get back to Elena and Stefan, they're probably looking for me."

"And to think I thought you came to see me." Damon dripped his remark with sarcasm as Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him.

"So you're telling me I have to be tortured with you 24/7?"

"Don't think of it like that, think of it like as, spending quality with your dearest of friends."

"But you're no where near that."

"You're right, I'm more like your bed buddy."

Bonnie didn't say anything but shake her head in frustration.

* * *

(IN the car w/ Stelena)  
"Stefan, where do you think she could be?"

Elena was losing it as the time was flying by, the snow was blowing even harder, and there was no sign of Bonnie anywhere.

"Calm down Elena, I'm sure Bonnie is alright." Stefan reassured her.

As soon as Stefan said that, Elena spotted a snow covered car that resembles Bonnie's and her eyes immediately grew big at the sight.

"Stefan! Stefan, it's Bonnie's car! I know it from anywhere. She has that 'Witches Rule' bumper sticker. " She pointed out. Stefan slows the car to a stop and gets out with his girlfriend.

When Elena runs through the tough snow to get to Bonnie's vehicle, she opens the door to find no one, and is puzzled at where she could be.

Stefan sneaks up behind her and has the same expression Elena does. "Stefan, she's not here," Elena cries out, looking like a lost puppy at Stefan.

Stefan wishes he could say something to give Elena answers but all he could do was tell her that Bonnie has to be in a safe place. That Bonnie is somewhere nice and warm and Elena has to stay positive.

Until then, they head on the road back home, because the weather was getting too harsh.

* * *

They sit in silence.

"I'm sorry." Damon turned to her, thrown off by her random outburst.

"For what?"

"For making you feel that I had any feelings for you outside of hate." Damon stared blankly into space, tyring to soak in what Bonnie just said.

"Wow, if I had a heart, it would crack in a million pieces with that comment."

"It wasn't supposed to be an insult Damon."

"Whatever."

"What is wrong with you?"

"I don't get you." Now Bonnie is the one confused.

"How is that?"

"How a beautiful girl like you can be so smart yet so dumb."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If I have to explain myself then I don't know what to say to you."

"Can you clue me in on what you're saying?"

Damon thought long and hard, obviously in another state but then the corner of his lips go up and he steps a little closer to Bonnie.

"I get it Bonnie. You know that you're drawn to me like a magnet and you know you need to pull away, but the force is so strong between us, you can't resist my good looks or my irresistible charm."

Bonnie busts out in laughter for a minute pretending to catch her breath, while Damon stands frozen in front of her.

"...wow..you..really have a big imagination, don't you," still trying to compose her laughter.

"I'm not delusional Bonnie. You might be... and in denial." Bonnie tunes him out as she spots a book on the table.

'Diary'. Damon has a diary?

Bonnie takes the book off the table and looks through it, seeing only numbers in it.

You would think the book being a diary Damon would've stopped Bonnie from even opening it, but he just stood there.

"What's all these dates?"

"Just dates I found more significant to me." Damon briskly replied.

"There's not that many in here. Only half a page or two."

"There's not that many days of my life that I want to cherish."

Silence.

"What's this one, 'May 5, 1854?' "

"...when Katherine turned me..." Damon gave a weak smile at a confused Bonnie that didn't meet his eyes.*I don't know the actual date nor do I remember but I'm going with this date*

"Why keep this?"

"Because it makes me wonder if I had the chance again to do it all over, would I do anything differently. If I had the same toughness like I have right now, would I be so whipped and let Katherine

make me into a vampire. Believing she actually loved me and me only." "Well would you?" Bonnie added.

Damon takes a heavy sigh. "I honestly don't know. It's all too complicated and I hate being conflicted. Gives me brain cramps."Bonnie snorts and arches her eyebrows. " 'Brain cramps'?" The humor

present in her tone. "OK, maybe not brain cramps, but I really hate not knowing all the answers."

"I've noticed it comes with being a complete cocky ass."

"HA." Damon dragged out. "You're so hilarious witch."

"I try to be."

Damon just smirks at her in amusement, lingering on Bonnie too long, Bonnie shrugs his intense gaze on her off and changes the subject. Her eyes fall on another date in Damon's Diary that read:

'March 2, 2010..'...'' Unforgettable night."

"What's so 'unforgettable' about March 2?" Bonnie finally broke out gazing up at Damon.

Damon had this huge cat-like grin across his stunning features that made Bonnie feel like she offered a dirty proposition of some sort.

"It was when we first had sex."

A beat.

Bonnie quickly tore her eyes from his and bit the bottom of her lip,for she couldn't contain the little smile wanting to appear.

Damon wanted Bonnie to ask him why he wrote it down. Why that date was so special to him. Then he would show her his bedroom. That's where Damon did most of his talking anyways.

But Bonnie didn't say a thing. She just nodded and yawned like this whole conversation was boring her. She was driving Damon crazy and she knew it.

"I think I'm going to take a shower."

Bonnie giggled to herself at the 'oh-c'mon-you-can't-leave-me-hanging' look on Damon's face.

"Alone."

"You really going to leave now? This convo was just getting interesting."

"Good Night Damon." Bonnie repeated louder, waving him off.

"Sweet Dreams." Damon bitterly spats.

* * *

Bonnie let the hot water spray and wash all over her small body humming a sweet lullaby her grams used to sing to her all the time when she was little. It always made her feel like Grams was

watching over her and it always kept a huge grin on Bonnie's face. With the piercing noise from the shower head to the shower being surrounded with a blue curtain all around her, Bonnie was

oblivious to everything. So Bonnie definitely wouldn' t see the bathroom doorknob turning slowly and realizing that she now wasn't alone in the room.

Damon Salvatore had something on his mind and he knew it would be best if he could just take her by surprise with it.

Taking his shoes off, quickly yet cautiously, he then took his shirt off. Exposing his rock hard abs that no girl in their right mind can resist. Damon continued stripping until he was fully naked and bare.

Bonnie was reaching for the soap and closed her eyes when she suddenly felt a cold hand roam over her back. Bonnie jumped with alarm in her eyes and in shock of the body behind her.

"What are you doing in here Damon? I said I was showering alone." Damon smirked wildly and twirled Bonnie's wet long wavy chocolate hair in between his fingers.

"Yeah but in my mind, you were basically inviting me in." Before Bonnie could lay a quick and painful spell on him, Damon vampire speed kicked in.

He flipped Bonnie around hard against the shower's wall and began to enter her while holding her hands above her head.

Bonnie moaned violently, not noticing that she was off the ground, but now has her whole body wrapped around Damon's. He liked the way her small body melted and fits perfectly in his.

Damon was craving for Bonnie's blood as he saw the blue and purple veins visible in her neck. He ignored his crave and focused on his desires and getting screams and cries from Bonnie.

As planned, Damon thrusted harder inside of her, pushing in, up, and directions you can think of, Damon did it. Bonnie's fingers interlaced in Damon's brown,soaked, soft hair, leaning on it for some sort

of support. Bonnie's stomach tightened at each thrust and could feel the center of her core do the same. She was getting wet and Damon could feel it, that's why he had this huge smile on his face,

reaching his goal. He liked getting pain out of Bonnie, loved the way she hissed his name and wanted to explore every inch of her body.

"Is that good?" Damon pants, while he continues to reinforce his thrusts and presses inside of Bonnie's swollen clit with his member.

Bonnie nods yes, she couldn't get any words out right now. Her mind was all a blur and she knew she didn't want this passionate night to end.

As time past, Damon finally let her legs drop down and cupped her face in his hands, boring into those beautiful eyes of hers. "You can wake up now."

Suddenly Bonnie's eyes eyelashes blinked open as she jolted up, and fell into realization, once she found that she was still on the couch. Bonnie had clothes on and wasn't in the shower.

Her chest was heaving up and down, palms sweaty, like she was still in the dream. Bonnie plopped her head back down on the pillow before she groaned,"Oh, great."

* * *

Bonnie cautiously wandered towards the window to see if the snow cleared up. It was getting there. The quicker it clears up, the faster I can get as far away from Damon. She thought.

Damon comes back into the living room with a black dress shirt and black jeans on. "I see you're walking more."

"How'd you sleep," Bonnie twirls around in confusion,"Had any wet dreams perhaps?"

Damon's wide grin gave everything away. He did this! "It was you wasn't it?"

"It was me what?"

"The dream. It was your doing, am I right?"

"I don't could've been my identical twin."

"Just tell me Damon!"

"This must have been some dream to get you riled up like this."

"Damon!"

"OK, maybe I had a little something something to do with it. I'm vampire. We vampires have filthy minds and I couldn't resist...you liked it didn't you?" Damon kinked his eyebrow at her.

"Ugh, I knew it! First it was the dream in the suite and now this!" Damon stopped drinking his coffee and faced Bonnie.

"Wait, you had dreamt about me before?"(see chapter 2) Bonnie tilted her head at this farcical question.

"What are you talking about, you said it was you're doing."

"Yeah, but I was only referring to the shower dream." Bonnie's face fell flat.

Damon's smirk tugged at his lips and now Bonnie wished she would have kept her mouth shut.

"So you dreamt about me before, huh?"

"No!" Bonnie jumped up from the couch walking in the small kitchen. With Damon not to far behind her heels.

"Yeah you did. It's too late now to deny it. If you wanted to have sex in a suite Bonnie, why didn't you just ask?" Damon inched closer to Bonnie at every word he spat.

Bonnie quickly felt stuck in between Damon's chest and the kitchen island-counter.

Bonnie grew sick of feeling trap with Damon. Whenever he's this close, Bonnie just wants to jump his bones and satisfy all her desires that she tries to disregard.

"Damon, we can't-"

"You know Bonnie, I'm really getting tired of you telling me what I can and can't do. If I want to kiss you, then I will and you can't stop me."

Something about the way Damon said that sounded like a threat and in some twisted way, Bonnie liked it.

He could hear her heart beating and picking up its pace as he had his forehead against Bonnie's.

Damon leaned into Bonnie pouty lips, taking in her strong, alluring, scent.

Oh how he loved the smell of lavender. It never gets old on her.

Damon gets closer to Bonnie's lips...

Closer...

Closer..

"ZAP!" A electrifying force field appears between them, shocking Damon instantly.

He found himself being lifted off the air and flying across the room, hitting a wall.

Damon yells in pain and knew fast how there's no possibility of getting Bonnie in bed today.

"Oh, you're such a tease." Damon groans, crawling into a ball. Bonnie stands over him, wearing a smile all over her face.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy?"

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter, don't forget to do the same in this one. My goal is to get to 100 reviews from this chapter. Maybe it's my wishful thinking, but that's my goal. If not, I'm not updating anymore. LOL, I'm just kidding, but it would motivate me more to continue. Each chapter just gets harder for me to write. I barely came out with this chapter. So if you could give me any ideas, for the next one, I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks! :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:Yes, go right ahead, you can stake me in the heart right now. I know I haven't updated in forever but everytime I work on my fic, I just keep getting stuck on a part, then in comes writers block. It really sucks. I have no clue where I'm going with this story. I was so close to no finishing this chapter and saying screw it, I quit. However, I couldn't do that to you amazing reviewers. I hope you just be patient with me and enjoy!

* * *

"Caroline, just keep a lookout for Bonnie. Don't forget to let Matt know."

"Elena, I have been calling her like crazy, but she's not answering."

"Just keep an eye out!" Elena's outbursts catches Caroline off guard, and Elena is surprised herself. Elena shakes her head in an apologetic way. "I'm sorry. I just feel like this is all my fault."

Caroline, a little agitated Elena screamed at her, just nodded her head and went back inside her house without a word. Stefan finally steps in and grabs her into a small, long hug.

"It's not your fault," Stefan stresses to her, while brushing his hands up and down her thin hair.

"None of this is."

Elena loves Stefan for always trying to calm her down, she just wishes she could do something besides knocking on people's doors. The image of Bonnie being kidnapped and mangled in the

deep woods fluttered in her mind, leaving her feel hopeless. Stefan shook her mind out the gutter, as if he was reading Elena's horrible thoughts, by rubbing her shoulders softly.

"Everything will be okay. We'll find her."

* * *

Bonnie felt as the days were going by, the more she stayed in this cabin with Damon, the less chance she can keep her sanity. The proximity between each other was too much for her liking

and you can cut the thick tension with a knife. Most of it was because of Damon's doing. He would walk around the place with no shirt on, strutting his hard rock abs, knowing how hard it

was for Bonnie to look away. So she would just leave the room for a minute to collect herself and try to think with her head, not with her arousal. Even when Bonnie would take a shower,

Damon would 'accidently' forget to knock, and come in to 'brush his teeth'. Bonnie said that was bull when that 'incident' happened more than once. Damon wanted to catch Bonnie in the

act, he wasn't fooling anyone, so Bonnie decided to lock the bathroom door for now on.

* * *

"What do you want Elena," Lucy turned to Stefan, looking him up and down. "And who's the creepy broody guy with you?"

Stefan breathed heavily with impatience. Elena rolled her eyes, deciding to get to the point.

"We just want some answers, Lucy. That's all."

"About what?"

"Do you know where Bonnie is?"

Stefan noticed the sudden snarl coming out of Lucy's mouth, as if she was disgusted with the mention of her cousin's name.

Lazy stared furiously in Elena's slamming the door in their faces, she spit out, "I don't know, why don't you ask Damon."

Stefan and Elena looked like twins when they mirrored each other with puzzled expressions.

* * *

A couple hours went by and the strong wind along with the snow has let up some. Enough for Damon to drive her home.

She wanted to walk but Damon called her insane and kept insisting to take her himself. Bonnie never thought she was so happy to see the vibrant sun just barely shining brightly above

the trees. The clouds lay peacefully around it and just the image alone would make Bonnie feel like she's looking at a painting. Bringing Bonnie out of lala-land, Damon snapped his fingers,

making her blink her eyelids rapidly. "You alive in there, or do I have to come inside you and..." Damon trailed off keeping his mouth shut. Bonnie wanted him to finish. "AND?"

"I stopped because I just had a flash of a dirty, inapproprtiate, and erotic scenario. You don't want to know what it was about."

Damon smiled widely when he heard Bonnie muttered 'sicko' under her breath.

* * *

"Stefan where are we going?"

"I don't know why I didn't think of it before."

"What are you talking about? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Damon's cabin. "

"Damon has a cabin?"

"He usually goes there to...honestly God knows what Damon does all alone in that place."

"I can think of a few things. Something that involves a lot sex, blood, and sex."

"I don't know how that's 's in the middle of nowhere. I'm sure there's no playthings Damon can toy with over there."

"Who said he was doing it with someone. I'm sure Damon and his hands are the best of friends."

Stefan couldn't stifle the laughter escaping his mouth. Especially when Elena is making an attempt at jokes. It's been very rare in this whole Bonnie ordeal."Good one."

"I had to say it. Nothing makes me feel better than making jabs at Damon." Elena beamed brightly. Stefan couldn't stop the smirk on his face. He grabbed Elena's hand, while having one

hand on the steering wheel, and placed a wet quick kiss on her small knuckles.

* * *

Damon pulled up to Bonnie's driveway and stopped the car. For a moment, they just stopped moving until Damon faced Bonnie.

"Don't tell anyone."

Bonnie was thrown off by this incoherent command.

"Don't tell anyone what?"

"About the diary. It's embarrassing. Do you know much crap I would get from Stefan? A lot!"

Bonnie shakes her head and nods to not tell.

"I won't tell anyone. Especially about that Katherine thing."

Damon's jaw muscle tightened. "Definitely don't tell anyone about that. I don't know why I even told you that."

Bonnie was curious as to why he told her something that appears so sacred to Damon and told her so easily too. This made her feel special because she knew he didn't tell a soul about it so

why her? She wasn't going to push the matter, because he would probably kick her out the car.

She thought he was reading her mind when she saw Damon quickly getting out the car and reaching for the door handle. However, he wasn't going to kick her out, Damon was just being

a gentleman and opening the door for a lady. Oddly, Bonnie sat there, staring at her fingers. He knew immediately what was wrong.

Damon sighs, wanting the drama between her and Lucy to die already. This was killing him because he usually loves being in the middle of a girlfight but he really hated to see Bonnie like this. All fragile, and worried. It does weird things to his mind and that doesn't sit too well with Damon at all. "Look, I'm sure Lucy has forgotten all about it." Damon said flatly.

"Yeah, right. The girl is still holding a grudge over a guy that I "supposedly" took from her in **junior high**," Bonnie finally hopped out the car to stand in front of Damon, crossing her arms.

"She's not going to let this go. I just do not want to put up with her childish attitude all day and every night." "If it makes you feel any better, why don't you just get your things and stay with

Elena for a while. Until she cools off." Bonnie was quick to dismiss this, but thought a little longer, and what Damon was saying actually made sense. "Hmm. That actually isn't a bad idea."

Damon smirks like he won a grand prize. "You see. See how helpful I can be?"

Bonnie despite herself slips a giggle at Damon's squeaking voice. He really sounded like a little kid. _That's adorable. _Bonnie bit her lip lightly for thinking that. She turned to head to her door

to get her belongings, not making eye contact with Damon.

"I'm going to get my stuff. Then call Elena and let her know I'm alright."

"Okay."

"Damon?" Bonnie still has her back turned becuase what she has to say is going is not easy to do. Especially while looking Damon in the eyes. She couldn't stand to see him laugh in her face.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Damon didn't have to ask for what. He knew exactly what she was referring to.

She could have died in the car crash but he rescued her from her death and for that, she is grateful. It was long overdue, Bonnie knew, she just hope Damon would accept it.

This was the part when he was supposed to bust out laughing at her bull attempt of gratitude.

But he didn't.

"Your welcome." Was all he said before he humbly got back in the car and watched Bonnie go inside.

Now all he can do is wait on her to come back out, so he can take her to Elena's.

To be safe and sound.

* * *

"Damn it Stefan! I thought you said they would be here." Stefan and Elena finally reach Damon's cabin only to be disappointed. It's empty and the room is filled with a very angry Elena. She knew she

was going to lose her cool in a few seconds. "Elena, I was positive they would be inside. Maybe Damon took Bonnie home. The sun is coming-"

"-or maybe the Easter Bunny is still alive too Stefan. No. Bonnie would never ride in a car with Damon Salvatore. She doesn't trust the-the **monster**-"

"Easy, Elena. He **is** my brother. He may be manipulative and heartless at times, but deep down-"

"-JUST SAVE IT STEFAN!" Elena's phone ringing broke the heavy tension abruptly. Elena's anger suddenly washed aways when she saw her caller id. _Bonnie._

"Bonnie! Hey, are you okay? Where are you? Is Damon with you?"

Elena was speaking so fast, she didn't care the little of air she was exhaling.

"Elena. I'm fine. I'm at home. I've had a long week. I'll tell you everything when you get home. Damon is in the car. He's going to take me over to your house. I need to get away from Lucy in awhile."

"Is Lucy there?" She really wanted to ask why Bonnie was even around Damon. How she even got in this situation with him. But Bonnie back home more on her mind.

"No. Look I'll call you back later. I just had to call you and let you know I'm okay. Since I left off in such a hurry."

"Yeah, we need to talk about your urge of leaving without talking."

"Okay, **Mom**. Bye Elena."

Elena hangs up the phone, suddenly relieved.

"Bonnie's safe. We can go home now." Stefan nods slowly. Still a little offended by her insult of Damon. He brushed it off for now. They need to get back to Bonnie.

* * *

Bonnie changed her clothes into some casual new clothes really fast. She looked in her mirror more than once to see how the clothes looked on her. _Why am I lookin__g in the mirror? I'm only staying at Elena's_. Bonnie pondered.

_I'll give you a reason and the reason is downstairs in the car waiting on you. _

_Oh shut up conscience!_

Bonnie grabbed her suitcase and all her belongs from her room and headed downstairs to leave.

She set her alarm but jumped in fright, clutching her chest, when she saw who was behind her.

"David! How did you get inside my house?"

"Bonnie. I haven't heard from you in a while." The way the bags under his under were drooping, had to mean he wasn't getting any sleep.

"It's a long story. Really." David, just puckered his lips together, not blinking a wink.

"You know, you haven't called me after our date. I thought we were getting somewhere Bonnie."

Bonnie already had a long week being bunked up with Damon Salvatore, but now David was randomly in front of her, sending her these uncomfortable vibes.

"David. You look really tired," ignoring his last comment. "You should get some rest."

That was when he David pulled a knife. Bonnie's eyes grew big at the sight.

"David?"

David pointed the knife up to her face.

"You made me do this Bonnie."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Sorry for any horrible grammar/vocabulary/any spelling errors/it's 2:20 am and I really don't feel like checking my mistakes.

So what do you think will happen next? Will Damon come in and save her? Wait, Damon's not invited in, he can't get in. Uh Ohhh, How's this going to work? You''ll have to wait and see!


End file.
